Lilith: The Forest Spirit
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: My name is Jake. I'm 16 years old and not fond of road trips. But who knew? Who knew that I would have fallen down a waterfall and met someone who was thought of as legend. Lilith: The Forest Spirit? I don't know if I should help her... or run for my life


Me: Hello everyone. This is a new, random story I wanted to write. It's just a story I made up so yes, it's not related to anything really. It'll get extremely interesting later on. Qweee! w 

-----------------------

I hate road trips…

Hi. My name is Jake Minawaki. I'm 16 years old and not fond of the road. My dad and I were going to a stupid, dumb remote place located in a freakin' forest. He wanted to go fishing with me in a river. Blaaah blaah. Seriously. What parents would do just to spend time with their kids…

I sighed irritably, running my fingers through my dark brown hair and rolling my eyes as my dad changed the radio station to country. I couldn't stand the stuff. It was just too annoying.

"Hey, Jakie."

"Dad…" I said, looking out the window. "Don't call me that."

"Alright, alright. But, Jake? Thanks for comin' out here with me." I huffed, watching the road lines pass by. I wasn't really listening. Finally, after a few minutes, we came to a dirt road. It was extremely bumpy, so I suggest not lying your head on the window when going along it.

When Hell's ride was finally over, we came to our destination: a small cabin. The entire area around it was completely covered with thick, tall trees. Great… When we got out of the car, the air smelled thick and musty. I groaned, walking to the cabin.

"Aaaah!" My dad sighed, stretching happily. "We're here. Let's get unpackin'."

----

Everything was still the same as ever in the cabin. Dark, dusty and all out creepy. I turned on the light and looked around. Home, sweet, home…

"You're mother really loved this place." I heard my dad say as he put down his luggage. My mother died when I was just 9. I miss her a lot, but there's really no time to go crying about it, you know? "I can still feel her spirit laughing."

"Yeah yeah, Dad, Ok." Again with the spirit stuff. My dad had a weirder imagination then a 3 year old, I swear… I plopped myself on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, don't just sit there like a log. We're goin' fishin!" I groaned, looking over at my dad irritably.

"Why?! We just got here and now we gotta go and fish? How about we rest first, huh?" My dad thought this over for a moment, then shook his head.

"Naaah! The earlier the better, eh?" And with that, he tossed a fishing pole over to me and laughed at my sulking expression.

----

Hm. I really do wonder if you could die of boredom.

I sat with the fishing pole between my legs, lying on my back and blowing at a leaf that fell on my nose. The river was very wide and noisy, but my dad loved it. Eh, gotta make the guy happy, I guess. Dad stood a few feet away from me, a huge grin on his face. It must have been the fact that he was the one catching all the fish… Maybe…

"Come on, Jakie! Put some enthusiasm into it!"

"I said don't call me that!" I sat up, holding the fishing line with my hands. "Also, why do I need enthusiasm anyways? This is so boring!! The fish won't bite and this is all just completely pointless!" I saw my dad's expression change and I immediately regretted what I said. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Hey, son? You wanna hear a good story?" I groaned.

"Whatever…"

"Well, they say that there's a spirit here that protects the lives of those innocent. Did you know?" 

Another story… "No…"

"So if you're ever scared, just believe in the spirit of this forest, and you'll be fine." I laughed mirthlessly, looking away. I don't know how long it had been, but it felt like eternity since my dad finally said we could go. As we stood up to walk away, I could have sworn… I heard a flute playing…

----

The next day seemed to drag by. I lay on the couch baking in the heat and becoming more and more grumpy. My dad on the other hand was smiling happily as he prancing around the house.

"Hey, Jakie! Why don't you and I go fishing today?"

"Stop calling me, Jackie! And I don't want to go!"

"Oh, come on!" my dad said, his voice whiny and childish. I groaned for he kept bothering me about it all day. Finally, I just gave up.

"Fine! We'll go!"

We packed up the bait and rods, got dressed and walked all the way to the river. It was a little more rough looking than it was yesterday, but I wasn't complaining. I sat once again at the edge of the water, staring at the rushing currents. Without much warning, my fishing rod got caught by the water and began drifting away.

"Hey!!!" I ran alongside the river bank, following my rod. I could hear my dad shouting for me to come back, but I didn't feel like losing my rod. I could clearly see the pole bobbing up and down in the water. I had to get it back. As I kept running, I found a tree that had a branch which stuck out over the water. If I could reach it in time, I could get my rod.

I ran as fast as I could, climbed up the tree and slowly made my way to the branch. I saw the rod coming closer, so I leaned in to get it. Closer… Closer… Close-

SNAP!!!

Suddenly, I felt the branch give way under me and I plunged into the water, my senses blanked. As I surfaced, I felt my body being pulled by the currents. It was so fast and hard, I could barely stay above water. Everything was swirling and turning and tumbling. I surfaced, coughing and gasping for breath. I heard someone shouting… possibly my dad. I tried shouting for him, but the water rushed into my mouth and I couldn't breathe.

With sudden great force, I was slammed against something solid and pain exploded in my arm. I cried out, stiffening and tumbling over my head. This was it, I thought. It's all going to end. I surfaced one final time, shouting for my dad.

Falling… The feeling of falling. It was like I was flying through the air, water droplets joining me on my journey. Maybe I had died… maybe I was finally in Heaven. I closed my eyes as darkness came over me and saw no more.

---------

Me: Haawaah!? What shall happen to Jake? We'll see next chapter!! Peace out!


End file.
